iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aethan Marbrand
Aethan Marbrand is Lord of Ashemark and current patriarch of House Marbrand. History Aethan grew up in a time when tension was thick between the houses of the Westerlands. The Harvest War had ended naught five years past, causing the Marbrands to teach caution to their children; caution of voice, of action and of character. Both Aethan and his sister were told from a young age to behave themselves around their elders and especially around other Lords. The Marbrands led the final battle in the war, in fact it was Aethan's grandfather, Addam Marbrand, who tossed Lord Tyrion's head at the feet of Lyonel Lannister. Therefore, tension between the two houses were thick for a while, until Alyssa Marbrand, Aethan's sister, wed Gerion Lannister, son of Tyrion Lannister. It was the first time Aethan visited Casterly Rock, and surely was not the last. Although older, Aethan befriended Lucion Lannister, his nephew. The two played together during visits to Casterly Rock, although sparse. The two got along well, and often write each other by raven. Character and Appearance Aethan boasts copper, shoulder length hair and defined facial features. Aethan has the gift of voice and likes to believe he can talk himself out of any situation. He enjoys falconry, a past time enjoyed by many lords and ladys alike. Aethan also is skilled in espionage. He has connections others could only wish to make, thanks to his grandfather Addam and his father Lorent. Timeline * 325 AL: Alyssa is born. * 327 AL: Addam passes away after succumbing to wounds received in the Harvest War. * 333 AL: Aethan is born. * 344 AL: Aethan begins practicing falconry. * 359 AL: Lorent passes away at the age of 35, Aethan becomes Lord of Ashemark. * 360 AL: Aethan weds Rohanne Lannister. * 362 AL: Kyla Marbrand is born to Aethan and Rohanne. * 365 AL: Damon Marbrand is born to Aethan and Rohanne. * 367 AL: Aethan arrives at Casterly Rock for Gerion's war council. Recent Events Aethan attended the war council called by Lucion Lannister. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2t6v5o/wilder_than_lions/ He immediately left with his host to Castamere to stage for the coming assault against Queens Landing. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2tc8fi/to_castamere/ Aethan's spies in Highgarden informed him that Lucion's siblings were taking refuge in the city and he decided to inform him of it. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2x992k/the_burning_tree/ After marching from Castamere to the Golden Tooth and opting out of the feast there, and then on to Riverrun, Aethan receives a letter from the Lord of Feastfires, Philibert Prester. He offers his younger brother to be a squire and ward to Aethan. He accepts and takes a tour of the tents set up outside of Riverrun. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/33mbjg/lordly_conversations/ After learning of Lucion's imprisonment, he speaks to Lady Cassana Tully about terms of his release but the talks do not end well. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/36yjzc/a_lion_still_has_claws/ Aethan orders preparations be made and speaks with Maryen Greyjoy before leaving for Casterly Rock. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/37ewvq/one_more_drink_before_the_war/ He arrives at Casterly Rock with Maryen in tow and speaks with Prince Martyn and council. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/381oxn/i_swear_it_by_the_seven/ Family * Lord Damon Marbrand (d. 304 AC) * Unknown Wife ** Lord Addam Marbrand (grandfather, d. 327 AC) ** Alyx Prester(grandmother) (d. 340 AC) *** Lord Lorent Marbrand (father, d. 359 AC) *** Jeyne Kenning(mother) **** Aethan Marbrand (b. 333) **** Rohanne Marbrand nee Lannister (b. 340) ***** Kyla Marbrand (b. 362 AC) ***** Damon Marbrand (b. 365 AC) References Category:Westerlander Category:House Marbrand